


The killing floor

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Sahem: Omar White **does** kill Lemeul Idzik after all! How did he do it and what finally got him to do it? What's going to happen to him now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The killing floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahem62896](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahem62896/gifts).



Idzik held the knife and Omar held it in his hand. Then Idzik pointed it at his own chest, pressed down and Omar drew back.   
Idzik gurgled blood and fell.  
Omar cried out and dropped the shank.  
Idzik had forced his hand, but who would believe him?  
Man, he needed some tits now.  
But that was not gonna happen.

*

The hacks dragged him to the hole to begin with. Mc Manus would be so disappointed in him. Tim’s opinion of him still mattered, even if he once shanked Tim too.  
He was lost, and no one could save him.  
Withdrawal wasn’t easy at the best of times.  
This was hardly that.  
He’d be on death row or fucking solitary, soon.  
Fuck.  
*  
“What should I do?” asked Tim. “You killed Idzik. There will be a trial. Try pleading insanity,” he said.   
“I’m not crazy McManus, I just got so scared and he pushed my hand so..I didn’t mean to kill him. He wanted to die!” Omar was rocking back and forth on his chair.  
“Probably. Just try to say you were insane when you did it. Your lawyer will do the rest.”  
“Can Beecher be my lawyer? He’s real good with words.”  
“No. He’s been disbarred. Find a proper lawyer. “  
“Oh man, I’m going to die aren’t I?”  
“Maybe,” said Tim and sighed. “Or maybe you wont. Idzik was dangerous and crazy. He killed Said for no good reason.”  
“I know. What’s’ up with that? I liked Said, he was hard on me but he meant well.”  
“Arif liked what you did even if he wont admit to it. Beecher might too, since he and Said were close.“  
“Yeah. I guess. Still, shit’s fucked up.”  
“Never was a truer word said,” said Tim.  
*  
His public defender was a lady who knew Marilyn Crenshaw, Said’s ex-fiancee. She worked with an insanity defense. It worked and he was sent back to Oz, for a life sentence.  
Arif smiled at him at times.  
The other Muslims appeared to support him. Omar considered converting, but he got antsy during long prayer sessions.  
*  
Beecher gave him a slight smile, and Omar wondered if Beecher was sweet on him.  
Nah. He only had eyes for Keller.  
Omar could defend himself, but he didn’t like being ogled by guys.  
Poet wanted to sell him tits, but he refused.  
McManus had him join sister Pete’s addiction therapy group.  
It helped, as did Arif patient talks.  
Maybe he’d still be okay.  
And pigs flew.


End file.
